The Ghost
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Primarily a Jenny fic. Femslash, you have been warned. Season 3 spoilers. I'm bad at summaries, please just read the story to find out. Rated M due to ff.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the start of my new NCIS fic, I hope you will like it. This is mainly a Jenny fic, but the rest of the people from NCIS will be in it as well. Spoilers for season 3, you have been warned now. Pairing: Jenny/OC FEMSLASH, you have been warned here too, if that's not your thing, then turn around now. Please leave me feedback so I will know whether or not to continue with it.

Maekala, thank you for betaing it for me.

**The Ghost**

**Memories**

The sound of her heels echoed down the corridor; she was a woman with a mission or so she seemed. She was the boss, top dog in a world dominated by men. Female wit and intuition helped her along the way, but she still had to look determined and strong at all times. That was the one thing she hated more than anything: she had to be the strongest and most intimidating person and hardly ever had the time to feel vulnerable or be protected by someone else. Someone else – she didn't even have the time to find that someone else. She could hardly remember the last time she had had sex. She missed sex. Sex could be amazing. It hadn't been amazing last time she'd tried it, but she knew it could be.

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

_Jenny looked up and saw a young girl standing next to the chair pointing at it with a questioning look on her face._

"_No." She answered, a little too late for it to sound casual. "Please sit down." Mentally she shook her head, that hadn't exactly been stellar agent mode from her side. She was here to do a job, she couldn't let anything distract her. She had to keep an eye out for a new agent from a different agency and do whatever she could to keep that agent distracted for the night. The agent was called The Ghost, and no one knew who he was, so how the hell should she know how to find out which of the many men in the hotel bar was him? Maybe he would come to her, she looked down at her outfit it wasn't bad at all. The skirt was just the right length to show off her legs, but still leaving something for the imagination or to look forward to. The top was low cut, maybe a little too low, she knew that, but she had to use what she had to lure The Ghost out from his hiding place. She just hoped he liked redheads._

"_I love your outfit." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "It looks great on you."_

"_Thanks." She smiled at the young woman next to her and noticed with a smile how the other woman's eyes occasionally drifted to her cleavage. Jenny took a sip of her drink and tried to keep an eye on the room behind her. She hated being so new to this job._

"_Are you waiting for someone?" The other asked._

"_No one in particular." Jenny murmured into her nearly empty drink._

"_Hey, let me get you another one of those." The woman signalled to the bartender._

"_I'm Eve, by the way." She held out her hand. "Eve Smith." She smiled at Jenny. She had a playful glint in her eyes._

"_Jenny." She introduced herself leaving out her last name. One part of her screamed to stop, that this girl was trouble, but another felt that she might just be worth it. "Thanks." She indicated to the drink put in front of her._

"_You're welcome." Eve said with a smile keeping eye contact with Jenny. "Cheers."_

"_Cheers."_

_End flashback_

That night had been magical. She had given up looking too hard for the so called Ghost and spent the night with Eve. The woman had been gentle and sweet with her, taking her own good time getting to know Jenny's body inside and out and Jenny of course returned the favour. It had been absolutely amazing. They had made love all night and Jenny had never felt more alive than the morning after. Eve hadn't stayed long, but looking in her eyes Jenny could see that it hadn't been just an ordinary one-nighter, but something that had meant a lot to both of them. Or at least that was what she imagined, she hadn't had the courage to ask her directly. She remembered how the other woman had said goodbye.

_Flashback_

"_This was…" Eve was at a loss for words._

"_I know." Jenny smiled. "It certainly wasn't what I was at the bar for."_

"_Goodbye my Wendy." Eve placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and one on her mouth before heading towards the door._

"_My name is…"_

"_Jenny, yes I know." Eve looked back over her shoulder. "But you're my Wendy." She hesitated at the door. She opened it, but closed it quickly again and without looking back she said: "And this was what you were at the bar for." With that she left the room._

_End flashback _

She walked past her secretary smiling and saying good morning. Taking her messages she went to her office and closed the door behind her. Sitting down behind her desk her thoughts wandered back again. It had really been the most amazing night she had ever had; she could still feel her heart beating a little faster just thinking about it. Eve was younger than her, she would guess about 7 years, but she wasn't sure. The point being she was young, in her early twenties, so how was Jenny to know that the young woman she had spent the night of her life with was The Ghost?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you Maekala for betaing this, I really, really appreciate it. Second of all, I'm sorry this hasn't been posted earlier, but I have just been really focused on finishing my CSI fic, so I had to push this aside for a little while. Besides, I'm not sure that a lot of people are reading it, so I'm not certain whether or not to continue it.

Now for something I forgot to say in the first post, and Maekala reminded me of it, this is AU which means both Kate and Ziva are in it. I just like Kate too much for her not to be there. Well, on with the story, I hope you will enjoy and post feedback.

**The Ghost**

**Chapter Two**

Timothy McGee looked up as the elevator dinged, signalling that someone was getting off at their floor. His eyes got bigger as he saw the woman getting out. She was beautiful: short blond hair, clear blue eyes, high cheekbones and dressed all in black including the gloves on her hands. Upon further inspection she was wearing black leather pants and a black top underneath a tight leather jacket as if she had just gotten off a motorcycle. The outfit was completed with a pair of black high heels. He got up as she approached their group of desks.

"Uhm, ah, Boss." He tried to alert Tony.

"What is it, Probie?" Tony shot a crumpled piece of paper at his head, but he avoided it just in time.

"Agent DiNozzo?" The woman asked, not looking at them.

Tony gave her a once over as he got up from his chair, buttoning his jacket, and coming to the same conclusion as McGee: this woman was beautiful.

"That would be me, miss…?" He held out his hand flashing what he thought was a winning smile.

"Agent Smith." She held up her badge before shaking his hand shortly but firmly. She introduced the man standing silently behind her. "This is my partner Agent Doe."

He nodded at them still silently, thereby clearly stating that Agent Smith was the boss of the two of them.

"Ok." Tony looked around at the others who had now stood up behind their desks as well. "Well, that's Agents McGee and Todd and Officer David." He pointed around at them as he introduced them. "Now, what is bringing you here, Agents Smith and Doe?"

Agent Smith nodded shortly to Agent Doe who opened up the briefcase he was holding and pulled out several case files.

"These cases are all similar to the one that landed on your desk two days ago." She informed them. "All female sailors who have been sexually assaulted, the last three were killed as well. I received the files two days ago along with an order to find the killer."

"So what took you so long to get here?" Tony joked.

"I was in Colombia." She informed them shortly. "The point is that I need a copy of your file and then we will be on our way again."

"Whoa, hold your horses." Kate walked closer. "You're not just coming in here taking over our case."

"I don't see you solving it." Smith turned towards her.

"We've had two days!" Kate exclaimed.

"And she's right." Tony interjected. "You can't just come in here and take over an open investigation."

"I have orders from the highest places."

"Well, I can't give you a copy of the file before I have an order from my boss." Tony sat back down pretending to dismiss her.

Smith looked over at Doe.

"Get the kid up here." She ordered.

He nodded and got out his cell phone.

Agent Smith then turned back towards Tony. She placed both hands on his desk and leaned slowly down to his level. As he looked up he couldn't help but back up his chair a little as he saw the coldness and ruthlessness in her eyes. Apparently this wasn't a woman you should piss off.

"Take me to your boss then." She said in a low but crystal clear tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony got up. Since Gibbs had left and left him in charge he had not backed down for anyone, but this was one exception. This woman scared him. The look in her eyes was something he had only seen once before: in Gibbs when Ari had shot and almost killed Kate. He led her up the stairs and into the Director's front office.

"Cheryl, is she in?"

-------------------------------------

Jenny had come back from her last meeting for the day half an hour ago and just thirty seconds ago she had finished the last call for the day. Maybe there was a chance that she could get home early today and catch up on sleep. She smiled to herself at the thought, but it was quickly replaced with a frown when Cheryl announced that Tony was there to see her with another agent. She quickly straightened her clothing and made sure her hair was fine before telling the secretary to send them in.

-------------------------------------

"You can go in now, Tony." Cheryl said with a smile to the two of them.

"Thank you, Cheryl." Tony smiled back before going inside the office.

"Thank you." Agent Smith nodded hesitating slightly before entering the office.

-------------------------------------

"How can I help you agent DiNozzo?" Jenny got up from behind her desk, went in front of it and leaned against it.

"Director." Tony greeted her. "Agent Smith here wants to take over the Anderson case from us." He pointed at the agent behind him.

"And what authority does Agent…" She took a closer look at the third person in the room as she spoke and stopped mid sentence as she recognized her. Her grip on the edge of the desk got tighter as she looked her over once more.

"Smith." Tony said helpfully thinking that she had forgotten her name.

"Smith." Jenny looked at her again to make sure that she hadn't made a mistake in thinking that it was Eve. "What authority does Agent Smith have to take over this case?" She asked.

"If I could have a word with you in private, Director," Eve spoke up. "I could explain the situation to you. I don't have permission to divulge my exact orders or superiors to Agent DiNozzo."

Jenny locked eyes with the younger woman, trying to read something, anything off her, but was unsuccessful. She tore her eyes from her and looked at Tony. Eve moved to look out the window.

"Agent DiNozzo, I will come down and brief you later." She dismissed him.

"Ma'am…" Tony wasn't comfortable leaving.

"I will be down later, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, Director." With one last glance at both, Tony left the two of them alone.

"Eve." Jenny looked over at her.

"Jenny." Eve said softly and turned around from the window slowly as if she was afraid of meeting the other woman's eyes.

-------------------------------------

"What happened?" Kate was the first to ask as Tony got back down.

Ziva and McGee looked at him expectantly.

"The Director wanted to…" Tony stopped as he noticed a new person in the room with them. "Who is he?" He asked.

"We don't know." Ziva answered. "He is quiet as a rat, they both are."

McGee opened his mouth to correct her, but Agent Doe beat him to it.

"It's 'quiet as a mouse.'" He said looking at her. "And this is Agent Smith."

The young man nodded at them as he was introduced but remained quiet.

"Agent Smith and Agent Smith?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Agent Doe nodded seriously.

"Ok." Tony turned around and sat down behind his desk.

"So what happened up there?" McGee asked.

"She…" He looked at the two silent agents and corrected himself. "Agent Smith wanted to talk to the Director in private. She will be down to brief us when they're done."

"So we'll have no say in this?" Kate asked.

"Nope." Tony shook his head.

"Great." Kate sighed.

"I'm sure Director Sheppard will not let them just take the case." Ziva tried to calm them down a little.

-------------------------------------

"So." Jenny got up and moved to sit behind her desk. "What authority do you have to take over an open NCIS investigation?" She asked the other woman. "Please sit down." She indicated the chair on the other side of the desk.

Eve took a moment to sit down opposite Jenny before answering the question, all the time looking at her.

"Look, I can always have you overridden." Jenny spoke as Eve didn't answer her question. "For one Condoleeza Rice is…"

"A friend of yours. Yes, I know." Eve smiled slightly as she finished her sentence.

"What I don't get is why they need The Ghost to solve rape cases all of a sudden." Jenny said. "We have highly trained agents here. Hell, one is Mossad and another is taken directly out of the Secret Service."

"You've heard of me?" Eve asked with an unreadable glint in her eyes.

"I think all the directors of the different agencies have heard of you."

"Not a lot of people know who I am, Jenny." She looked at her. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"Then you need to tell me why you want to take over this case, Agent Smith."

"Ok…" She paused. "Director Sheppard." She smiled slightly at the forced formality. "This is highly confidential." She looked pointedly at Jenny.

"I have kept you a secret for all these years, haven't I?" Jenny looked back at her.

"No paperwork on this conversation, nothing gets out."

"What conversation?" Jenny looked at her again; she had changed somehow, she seemed hardened.

"The latest victim, Alicia Anderson, was the First Lady's god-daughter."

"Oh." Jenny looked puzzled. "I see. But that doesn't warrant sending in a clean up crew." She then said.

"I don't really like that term." Eve defended herself.

"What? You prefer government assassin?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny I have never…" She stopped. "Director, I don't have to justify my job to you or anyone else."

"But the First Lady's god-daughter still doesn't justify sending you in." Jenny said strongly. "I can't defend letting you take over a case with that as an explanation."

"The MO of these crimes points to a trained professional, Je--Director. My best guess is that this guy is former CIA, and I have a pretty good idea of his identity as well. Let us take this case. You know we're never exposed to the public; we solve the case, you and your team get all the credit."

"No."

"No?" Eve sat up straighter in her chair. "No?"

"No. You can come in and work with my team, but that's all I can offer you."

"I don't work with people outside my own team."

"Well, I guess you will have to learn then." Jenny got up showing that the conversation was over. "You will get access to all files, but you will work side by side with this agency and my agents, who you will give access to your findings as well." She walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

-------------------------------------

Jenny walked down the stairs closely followed by Eve. They parted ways when they reached the bottom and both nodded shortly to the other in goodbye. Jenny continued toward the NCIS teams' desks and Eve toward the elevator.

"Boys." The blonde called out and held up a hand signalling for them to follow her. They picked up their briefcases and quickly got into the elevator, standing behind her. Jenny couldn't help but look at Eve one more time before the doors closed in front of her. She hoped she had made the right decision by not just handing over the case willingly. She turned toward her team with a sigh.

"So, what's the deal, boss?" DiNozzo asked.


End file.
